


Sparkling Lights

by corruptedteacups



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Pining, hinted pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedteacups/pseuds/corruptedteacups
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Sparkling Lights

It had been quiet in the yard during the colder months, as it usually was. Gone was the busy chatter in the night and the sound of the kittens getting into trouble at every turn. It was too cold, and the streets were too busy. Tonight, was the only night they would gather this season. It was more for protection than celebration, to keep each other out from under the humans particularly reckless footsteps , out of the way of the large machines that would be barreling down the roads till the late hours of the evening, and to distract from the noise that would be coming from the city. Mistoffelees liked everything about the humans odd rejoicing rituals except the noise, he didn’t understand why they had to accompany such wonderful lights with such a ruckus. He had been practicing dance with Victoria, a long overdue pastime of theirs, when the ruckus somehow made its way into the yard in the form of the tell-tale squeal of Etcetera.

“Victoria! Come look!”

Mistoffelees nearly jumped out of his fur, dropping from his poised position to share an equally confused look with Victoria. He had no choice but to follow behind, the white cat disappearing through the pipework into the main yard not far behind Etcetera’s tail. On the other side was chaos, the kittens chattering away around some unidentified object whilst the queens paced nervously. He found Jellylorum in hushed conversation with Munkustrap, taking his place by quietly sliding into the conversation.

“We need to move it; we don’t know what it is.”

“It’s a tree, Jelly.”

“That is not a tree, it smells like chemicals.”

“What are we talking about, precisely?”

They both turned to Mistoffelees when he spoke, Jellylorum quickly covering her beating heart as her fur flattened again. Munkustrap seemed unsurprised, answering before Jellylorum scolded him for startling her.

“Something was dumped in the yard this evening; the kittens won’t leave it alone. Jel-“

“It’s a Christmas tree, chill out.”

He’d barely noticed Tugger lounging above them all, long legs propped up against the arms of the old chair as he lazily flicked a snowflake from his ruff. Quickly falling from his perch, he joined their forming group, and Mistoffelees swore he saw Jellylorum’s eye twitch at the Curious Cat’s saunter. Tugger stood far too close to him, but he didn’t mind, allowing his shoulder to be used as an arm rest for his friend. The squeaks of the kittens drew their attention briefly, something that didn’t last long with The Rum Tum Tugger around.

“It’s harmless, the humans probably just tossed it after the holiday.”

“So, you’re saying we should just leave it there, in the way of everything.”

“No, Miss Jelly, I’m saying you shouldn’t get your tail in a twist and let them have their fun.”

As amusing as it would have been to watch Tugger be mothered to death but Jellylorum, Mistoffelees decided to spare them all from their combined howling.

“As harmless as it may be, we shouldn’t leave it there indefinitely. Although, don’t those things usually sparkle a little more?”

“Of course that’s what you notice, twinkle toes.”

Tugger barely dodged the elbow that was sent into his ribcage, catching Mistoffelees by the arm and sending him spinning towards the kittens. He didn’t have much time to be furious, Victoria rushing to his side excitedly with Jemima on her heels. Jemima had him by the hand, tugging him towards the center of the chaos with a smile he couldn’t say no to. The tree, if you could call a bundle of plastic that, was at least twice his height and tattered at the edges. It smelled of stagnant spices and humans, so he assumed it was recently left neglected by a family nearby. Closer inspection revealed swirling lines that wound around the tree, magic thrumming under his fingers when he ran a claw along tail of coils that fell under his feet.

These things were usually lit up, that was true, he remembered. His human had a real one, drug in up the steps from the cold. Mistoffelees had been batted away whilst the family pinned shinny silver baubles all around it, draping it with sparkling twine, so his curiosity couldn’t get in the way. There was a large one in the center square that he often passed on his way to the yard, usually surrounded by the human’s kits and accompanied by a chorus.

The first time he’d encountered one, he’d been with Tugger. They’d been arguing about something pointless, both trying to out-wit the other. He had no recollection of where they’d been going, but he remembered Tugger running flat into his backside when Mistoffelees had frozen at the sight of the sparkling city center. Back then, he’d hidden the true measure of his magic from everyone but Tugger, who only knew because he’d stumbled upon Mistoffelees testing his abilities. The lights were a comfort, the glitter and color feeling like a home to the orphaned kitten.

Back then, when he was just a little black cat called Quaxo, before he’d stepped into his true role as The Magical Mister Mistoffelees. Before Victoria and Plato were in love, before Tugger grew into his mane, before Jemima had opened her eyes to the world, when Macavity was just a name he heard the elders whisper.

Simpler times.

Feeling the familiar sensation of eyes on his back, Mistoffelees didn’t have to turn around to know that Tugger had swayed up behind him, hands probably gripping the belt at his hips as he walked. Etcetera was at his heels quickly, but by the way she scampered back to huddle behind Victoria, he assumed she’d been waved away. He ignored the shudder that ran down his tail when he felt the warmth of Tugger’s chest inches from his back, twisting ears to listen to the soft voice over his shoulder.

“Like old times, right?”

Tugger was gone before he got the nerve to turn around, watching the taller tom toss himself across the bumper of the old car before returning to idly minding the kittens. Mistoffelees turned his eyes to them, watching the young new faces sparkle in wonder. He was only that size yesterday, it felt like, the time had gone by so quickly since he was the soft tailed, stumbling kit that followed Munkustrap’s heels. Jemima was barely of age when attending the last ball, but she was growing with each passing day, even as she followed behind him as Mistoffelees paced around the cluster of green that had appeared in their home. The ache in his chest at the thought of the time passed sparked a longing, the longing sparking an inspiration.

A glance to Tugger gave him all the confidence he needed, watching the realization dawn on his dear friend with delight. The other tom was upright quickly, making his way across the yard and silencing conversations as he passed. Victoria was soon at his side, and Plato at hers. Mistoffelees took her hand gently, squeezing lightly before slyly sending a wink when her mate turned his head. He made a path, the younger kitten who knew him only for his skill backing away in awe as the sparkle in his coat began to dimly glitter.

The little ones always noticed the magic first.

Jemima stood in his way, a confused expression crossing her sweet eyes as she tilted her head at him. Mistoffelees only smiled, tilting her chin with a tap of his fingers as the devious glint in his eye grew brighter. Only she could have heard the quiet cat’s whisper.

“Watch this.”

A sparkle, a turn of his hips and a straightening of his spine. It was nothing to him, but everything to them. Barely a spark from his fingertips that built as he twirled with a flourish before aiming deftly, a hushed whisper in the silence, and a flash.

“Presto.”

One spark and the bulbs that clung to the wilting faux branches burst into life, a rotating swirl of color that lit the junkyard from within. The eyes of the kittens sparkled with its light; tiny mouths open in awe as they clustered around the newly gleaming tree. Jemima and Etcetera leaped, squealing before rushing to his side to praise his ability while throwing paws around his neck. The center of the yard was suddenly too full, the rest of the tribe rushing with smiles and exclamations of awe. Mistoffelees slid into the shadows, avoiding the compliments with a small smile as he watched his family rejoice.

He didn’t get far before a familiar presence met him in the darkness, green eyes sparkling in the now distant light as they turned down to the smaller tom. Tugger only smiled, slinging an arm around dark shoulders as he pulled Mistoffelees into his side. The Magic Cat startled at the sudden affection, feeling the slow return of the ache in his chest as he pressed against the warmth of his dearest friend’s side. The vibration from Tugger’s chest burned deep into his stomach, sparking a fluttering twist of the muscle that he tried to ignore. Mistoffelees barely heard him over the echoing cheers from the tribe, soft words floating down like snow around him.

“Happy New Year, Quaxo.”


End file.
